


Carry On With Your Life

by c0cunt



Series: Speaking To The Wolf Within [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dark Magic, Everyone is a Werewolf, Gen, Moon Sickness, haggar and honerva are two separate people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: The Galra had always been a formidable pack.  But there were rumors of a much more terrible secret hidden within a pack known for its strength.  The most well kept secret of the Galra cannot be kept forever.





	Carry On With Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit different than the usual fic for this series. the beginning half is memories, and the second half takes place the night of Don't You Go (the last part of the series).  
> (not exactly graphic violence either, but just wanted to be on the safe side)
> 
>  
> 
> if you're worried based on the summary/tags....
> 
> you should be

He barely remembered the time before Honerva became sick.  Moon sickness was common in her bloodline, when not even a full moon could rouse their wolf - death soon followed, either from madness or their wolf dying and dragging their human form along behind them.  Lotor very clearly remembered his father's anger, and the proclamation that he would save his mate.

 

The following weeks where Zarkon was missing were a blur, only to return with an old witch.  Haggar sneered and cackled madly at the pack’s pups, declaring which ones would be useful to Honerva’s treatment when they were older.  Lotor hadn't wanted to know what that meant, but Zarkon had insisted on him helping, in case Honerva would need his assistance one day.

 

Krolia, one of the highest ranking wolves in the pack, was used first.  Only after Haggar had assured her that the treatment wouldn't affect her unborn pup, did Krolia finally agree.  She had brought the loner that was father to the pup that swelled her belly, and Haggar’s smile stretched unnaturally, exposing more pointed yellow teeth than a human skull should contain.  Within the blink of an eye, Haggar had knocked the loner unconscious, and pulled, taking the manifestation of his wolf out.  It shook like a newborn deer, whining and shivering as it struggled beneath Haggar’s grip.

 

Lotor remembered vaguely begging her to stop, feeling unnatural energy crackling through the air as she had approached Krolia.  Zarkon had smacked the back of his head, and held him still to watch as Krolia’s wolf was also dragged from her body. Lotor had only ever heard screams like that when Sendak would torture rabbits, and to hear such a strong wolf scream like that...Lotor had bolted, unable to watch what would save his mother's life.  All that he knew, after the fact, was that Krolia could no longer shift, and that his father could not look at him the same way.

 

It had felt like a small price to pay, Zarkon had said with relief, as Honerva grew stronger again.  Lotor thought that was an easy thing for his father to say, as he watched Krolia’s high standing in the pack landslide when she was unable to shift.  When her pup was born, he was small and sickly. Krolia nearly ripped the witch’s head off, convinced that Keith’s health was her fault. Honerva had intervened, assuring Krolia that the pack would do whatever it could to ensure Keith’s life.  Krolia’s trust never returned to their leaders fully, and Lotor could never blame her for that, after what he had seen happen to them.

  


…Honerva grew sicker.  Stronger than the first time.  It took four wolves this time, and Haggar remained at her side permanently.  The wolf that had raised Lotor grew distant and faded, like a ghost that automatically turned to Haggar when asked anything.  Zarkon was assured that this was part of the process for healing moon sickness, and who was he to protest when he had brought the witch to save his mate's life?

 

No one questioned as Honerva grew weaker, and the need for wolves grew higher.  Omegas, ones that had just ended a heat or began a pregnancy, were the most effective.  Lotor watched silently as Zarkon ordered Sendak to kidnap humans and turn them, purely to be used to keep his fading mate alive.  It was the best kept secret of the pack, and many omegas fled to Marmora for their own safety. When Krolia left, her son tucked behind her as she snarled and wielded a silver dagger when Zarkon tried to stop her on Haggar’s orders, that was the final straw.  

 

Being Galran became a death sentence, as Honerva faded to dust beneath a full moon.  Zarkon’s grief was a physical being, weighing down the entire pack as he cursed the moon for taking his mate.  He was easily persuaded, and Haggar, who had grown stronger in her time among the Galra, happily took Honerva’s place.  Lotor had nearly ripped her throat out when she used her magic to appear as Honerva had, to keep the neighboring packs from becoming suspicious.

 

“You will get used to it,” Haggar had purred, undeterred by Lotor’s snarling as she patted his cheek with a wrinkled hand.  

 

“Respect your mother, whelp,” Zarkon snarled at Lotor, as if he were a pup being picky about his meals.

 

That thing was not his mother, and Zarkon was no longer his father.  And there was only so much silence Lotor could maintain.

 

* * *

  


Lotor watched with a heavy heart, as his father whined and panted beneath Haggar’s hands.  Zarkon would be dead soon, and Haggar would stop her incessant whining within the minute after his passing, then turn to her next victim.

 

“You are merely drawing out his suffering, witch.  Let him pass and join his mate,” Lotor said lowly, interrupting more of Haggar’s whimpering.  The witch froze for a moment, turning her head slightly to acknowledge she heard him.

 

“You do not know what you speak of, whelp.  He will survive, if I have anything to say of it,” Haggar hissed, baring her teeth.  Zarkon shivered underneath her palm; Lotor could feel his father's wolf fading, as surely as Honerva's had.  “And then Altea will be mine…” Haggar let out a pleased hum, rocking back and forth on her heels in delight as Lotor finally felt the puzzle pieces fall into place.

 

Zarkon and Alfor had always mockingly challenged each other at new moons, at least once a year.  It was always a joke, friends having a laugh. Until Zarkon ripped Alfor’s throat out at the last new moon.  Both packs had watched in horrified silence as Zarkon murdered his best friend, muzzle growing slick with blood as Alfor struggled.  It had been that turned wolf, Shirogane, that had challenged Zarkon then, driven by his righteousness. Lotor respected the wolf, who had nervously stood next to him at the commencement of the season’s run.  He would also have to thank Shirogane for this opportunity.

 

“Nothing will be yours.  You have no claim on anything here, especially not my mother’s face.”  With a snarl, Lotor lunged forward, hands shifting instantaneously into clawed paws.  Caught off-guard, Haggar let out a screech that sounded like claws on a chalkboard, as Lotor’s tore through her paper-thin flesh.

 

“How dare you!”  She thundered, purple energy crackling menacingly at her fingertips.  But Lotor seized his second opening, claws catching on his father’s throat.  Haggar screamed, a tortured rabbit sound, and Lotor wondered for a split second if the witch had grown to love his father.

 

“Leave, witch.  If I ever catch your scent around this forest, I will have no qualms ripping your throat out.”  Lotor said coldly. With that, he turned on his heel, and left the den, thoughts already racing on how to protect the other wolves in the area from that monster.  Haggar let out a wet laugh as blood bubbled out of the gashes across her chest.

 

“What a fool.  The Galra will be reduced to ruins once they find Zarkon dead.”  She laughed again, devolving into a wet, hacking cough as she attempted to stand.  Altea would be hers, even if it cost her life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!  
> please lemme know what you thought of this one~


End file.
